El regalo
by FlushedPrincess
Summary: One Shot sobre Yagami Reina en su cumpleaños.


**Bueno, tenía estas ganas de escribir, sin embargo, nada salía. Yagami Reina, hace bastante tenía ganas de escribir sobre ella. Al final, pedí ayuda a migaDbr, un sarcástico que de alguna o otra forma me ayudó a ordenar algunas ideas, así que gracias por eso. Si quieres, te dedico el fic. Debo decir que fue difícil de escribir y que la idea principal (¡que termino en otra cosa nada que ver!) vino gracias a que mi papá me reprochara salir a la calle sin teléfono. Bueno, dejo de hablar y les dejo el fic, espero que les guste.**

_Tal vez eso fue. Tal vez esa simple decisión cambió todo. No creo en el destino, recuerdo habértelo dicho. Esto ha cambiado parte de mi pensamiento… No, lo siento, pero aún sigo con ese pensamiento. Nosotros construimos nuestro destino y hay veces, sólo algunas, en las que logramos cumplir el objetivo en vista, otras, en cambio, terminan como Romeo y Julieta, tragedias. Mi historia es algo así… _

Yagami Reina miró hacia el cielo nuevamente, suspirando. Estaba acostada en el pasto, el árbol, ya con hojas rojizas y anaranjadas, dándole algo de sombra. Cerró los ojos, distinguiendo el color rojizo que daba el atardecer al hacerlo, mientras recordaba a su ser querido.

_¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? Dos años, ¿verdad? Dos años y cuatro meses exactos. No lo he olvidado, ¿cómo podría? Siempre estuviste ahí. Debí haberte detenido. Me río, ¿sabes? Me río de mi misma. La gente dice que no podía hacer nada. Estoy segura que tú también lo dirías. Yo sé, sé que pude haber hecho algo más por ti._

-¿Aún aquí?- la voz de Midorikawa Ryuuji sobresaltó a Reina. Quitó el brazo que tenía encima de la cara y abrió los ojos. Para su sorpresa, Midorikawa no era el único que le sonreía mientras tapaba el sol. El pelirrojo le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Pasarás tu propio cumpleaños deprimida? A Kii-chan no le gustaría eso.

Reina esbozó una sonrisa que mostraba más que nada tristeza mientras se ayudaba de la mano de Hiroto para ponerse en pie.

-Midirkawa-kun, te robaré alguna cita.- dijo. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez de verdad.- "Los amigos son como la sangre, cuando se está herido acuden sin que se los llame". Gracias, chicos. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?- Mido y Hiroto intercambiaron miradas. El chico de los ojos verdes sonrió.

-Veníamos a buscarte.

-¿Buscarme? ¿A caso padre necesita algo de mí?

Mido sacudió la cabeza.- No, no. Es que te tenemos un regalo. Bueno, dos, uno está esperando un poco más allá y el otro hay que ir a buscarlo.- el peliverde le guiñó un ojo a su amigo mientras Ulvida miraba de un lado a otro.

-Pues, si digo que no quiero ir me arrastrarán, así que supongo que no tengo opción más que seguirles.

-Bien dicho.- Hiroto sonrió y la guió de la mano hasta un árbol cercano, sacando de quién-sabe-dónde un ramo de flores.- Es de parte de ambos. Ojala te guste.

Ulvida las tomó dudando.- Gracias.- Un poco detrás de ellos, Mido saludaba con la mano, para hacer notar que también tenía que ver en el regalo.

-Vamos,- dijo- Tu regalo nos espera en la casa de Hitomiko-san.- alegremente llegó hasta ellos y, tomando el ramo en una mano y la mano libre de Yagami en la otra, los hizo correr hacia dicha dirección.

_¿Qué me tendrán preparado este par? Seguro han comprado un oso de peluche gigante. Ay, Kii-chan, te extraño, ¿sabes? ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? Antes pensé que mi vida, mi historia, era una tragedia… Me arrepiento de así haberlo hecho. Tengo amigos, ¿no? Además, estoy segura que algún día volverás._

-¿Qué me tienen?

Hiroto rió en respuesta.- Ya verás, Reina-chan, ya verás.

Todo le parecía normal a Reina cuando llegó a la casa de la ex-entrenadora de Raimon. Miró a los chicos para ver si le estaban tomando el pelo.

-Vamos, entra.- le incitó el "hermano" de dicha entrenadora.

Lentamente, Ulvida abrió la puerta de la casa. Sonrió al ver a sus compañeros de Aliea esperándola adentro junto a su "padre" y Hitomiko-san. Su corazón dio un gran salto. En mitad de todos, única, inigualable, estaba su amiga, Kii Fumiko. Cayó de rodillas. Volteó a ver a Midorikawa y Kiyama, quienes preocupadamente se acercaron y le ayudaron a levantarse.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Reina-chan.- Fumiko se acercó a Ulvida con los brazos abiertos, abrazándola al llegar hasta ella.

Yagami rompió en llanto, al igual que su amiga. Se abrazaban en silencio, sin hacer caso a los demás. Al separarse sólo hicieron espacio para dos más, los que habían contactado a la chica de pelo morado.

-Es mi mejor regalo, gracias, chicos, Fumiko-chan…

Mido sonrió.- No hay de qué, Reina-san. Total, "los amigos son es parte de la raza humana con la que uno puede ser humano".


End file.
